


Truth Serum

by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: Swedish words:Hej~ helloOkej~ done/ okayRätt~ fair
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 25





	Truth Serum

"Hej, Ed," A voice called to the eldest Elric brother from across the hall. Edward turned towards the speaker, his blonde hair slightly obstructing his view.

Across from him was Colonel Norling, the youngest Colonel in the history of Amestres. He was actually the same age as Ed. Colonel Norling was about the same height as Colonel Mustang, but with straight, blonde, hair that fell just below his chin. His face always remained neutral, and he had black-rimmed glasses, that when caught the light only increased his cold appearances. The only part of his past on record was his home country, a faraway land called "Sweden".

"What is it, Colonel Norling?" Edward replied, slightly frustrated. He already had an annoying meeting with that bastard colonel, what was it now? This comment hardly fazed the other boy.

"You can use my first name, you know. And Alphonse thinks that you were the one that broke the eight million yen vase. He asked me to bring my truth serum and us it to verify your innocence," Norling calmly stated.

"Fine, but it wasn't me, Naoki," Ed huffed angrily.

"I know. Here," he said, pulling a small vial with a glowing blue fluid inside. Ed quickly drank it, feeling a weird sensation inside his stomach.

"Have you broken a vase in the past week?" Naoki Norling asked the shorter boy.

"Nope. Haven't even touched one," Ed replied truthfully. The answer had left his mouth before he was ready to speak.

"Okay. Rätt. You can go to your important meeting then. Do you want to hang out after, maybe?" The Swedish boy asked.

"Yeah, sure. See you later!" Ed replied, running down the hall and into Colonel Roy Mustang's office.

Said man sat there, his head in his hands. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days, and he was obviously under great stress.

"Colonel, are you okaj? You look like a nightmare..." Edward responded, the truth serum still in effect.

Roy finally looked up at Ed, looking almost surprised at his appearance. After a second, realisation dawned on him, that he had asked him here for a meeting.

"I'm sorry, I honestly forgot why I asked you to this meeting," Roy dejectedly explained. On any other occasion, Ed would have been out of control, jumping up and down, and extremely pissed off. But he saw the sadness and tiredness in those wonderfully brown eyes and knew he couldn't be that rude.

Edward sighed. "I hate you," he grumbled sarcastically.

"You know you love me," Roy replied sassily.

"I do love you," Ed replied before he could think about it.

Somebody knocked on the door three times before entering. It was Naoki.

"By the way, the truth serum should wear off in about another hour," the Swedish boy explained, before quickly popping out of the room once more.

At this new information, Roy smirked. "So you're in love with me then?" he questioned the younger boy in front of him.

"Yep. I mean- Uh what are you talking about, bastard?" Ed replied hastily.

"I love you too, shortie," Roy teasing said.

"Who are you calling shortie?!? Wait, what?" Edward replied, once again completely clueless.

Roy rolled his eyes at the teenager in front of him, but walked over and kissed him. On the lips.

Edward gasped, short of breath. His sight was partially blurred, and his ears a faraway ringing. After a moment of awkwardness, mostly on Ed's part, the older Elric brother relaxed into the kiss and pushed back.

Around 3:00 PM that day, Naoki came back to get Ed.

"Hey, Ed, are we gonna hang out or...?" He drifted off. Sitting on a couch, were Ed and Roy. Shirtless. Ed was sitting on Roy's lap, and they were making out. At Naoki's voice, the two looked up, startled. Roy glared, and Ed had a mixture of embarrassment and anger on his face. Naoki turned around and began walking away.

"Ed! Let's just hang out tomorrow, okaj?" He called over his shoulder, not waiting for a reply before racing down the hallway and out into the welcome rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Swedish words:
> 
> Hej~ hello
> 
> Okej~ done/ okay
> 
> Rätt~ fair


End file.
